<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No matter how far you are, We’ll always be here ((SBI Family AU)) by Pro_moth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907591">No matter how far you are, We’ll always be here ((SBI Family AU))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pro_moth/pseuds/Pro_moth'>Pro_moth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Different AU Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hes Very small, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They are cunts, Toddler TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, endermen, fuck em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pro_moth/pseuds/Pro_moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes out in the garden to get worms after a storm, it was just gonna be a fun time digging out worms to put in his bucket not to almost get attacked by an enderman.<br/>Or<br/>Tommy just wanted to get his dad some worms, not to see a fucking enderman.</p><p>Ages:<br/>Phil - 29<br/>Wilbur -12<br/>Techno - 10<br/>Tommy - 7</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), because that's gross there a family, ew - Relationship, who would even ship them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Different AU Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No matter how far you are, We’ll always be here ((SBI Family AU))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had just been sitting in his room for a few hours now he had read all the books he had in his room which isn’t a lot so it wasn’t a big task. Tommy didn’t really like reading he more liked people reading to him even if he didn’t understand what any of it meant. Tommy was waiting for the rain to clear so he can go grab some worms. Phil usually went fishing every Wednesday so when it rained tommy would go grab him a lot of worms to use but little did he know Phil never used them. Tommy didn’t need to know that though</p><p>Tommy ran for his coat and boots as soon as the rain had stopped, he had been inside all day and was getting extremely bored with being inside. He had already done everything he could inside bother techno, listen to Wilbur play the guitar, bother techno, try to play chess with his dad, bother techno some more.</p><p>Tommy picked up his coat off his clothes rail and hurriedly put it on, losing the armhole for a solid minute. He zipped it up, then picked up his shoes then started running to his dad almost falling over when he reached to stairs, He grabbed onto the poles holding the bannister up as he inched his way down.</p><p>He jumped down the last step dropping his shoes then hurriedly picking them up and sprinting over to his dad who was sitting at the table helping Wilbur and Techno with their homework. Phil knew everything according to tommy. He went over pulling Phil’s sleeve.</p><p>“Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, I need help, Dad, Daaaaaaaaad-”</p><p>“Tommy im trying to help your brothers with work can it wait?”</p><p>“No, it can’t wait!!! It stopped raining and I want to go outside so I need help with my shoes.”</p><p>“Ok Toms come here”</p><p>Phil picked up the small boy putting him on the table and carefully putting his shoes on and tying his laces, He then pulled his hood over his hair and patting his head then he picked up the boy and the key to the door. Tommy was basically clapping his hands in excitement when Phil unlocked the door and sat tommy down on the porch.</p><p>“Ok remember you can go up to the fence but-” Tommy then interrupted him giggling “but dont go past it and yell if you need help!! Im a big man I can remember dont worry”</p><p>“Ok then mate ill call you in for dinner later, kay?”</p><p>“Mhmm” </p><p>Tommy watched as Phil went back into the house closing the door behind him after giving tommy a little wave, Tommy looked out to the garden from the wooden porch. The garden was old and slightly run-down, there was an old stone pathway that led up to the back gait. It was a huge gate at the back of the garden that led out to the woods the fence the gate was on had some holes in that sometimes tommy would put his hands though and pet passing by animals even though he was told not to.</p><p>Tommy skipped his way through the garden past Phil’s garden and his brothers swing set. Once he got to the back he looked through one of the holes looking for animals to pet but there was none today so he decided it would be good to start getting the worms. Be walked his way over to a small crate he keeps a little bucket and spade to put the worms in.</p><p>He put the spade in the bucket that was a third his size and waddled his way back to the fence. Tommy started to dig up the dirt getting a few worms every time. They lived in a place where there was a lot of worms. There were probably millions in their one garden. </p><p>To be honest, tommy hated worms but he loved his dad too much to stop. Tommy would pick up every worm in the garden just for his dad to go fishing. Tommy waddled his way across the garden picking up any worm he could find. He stopped when he heard a noise behind him but he elected to ignore it for picking up more worms.</p><p>_________________________________________</p><p>Phil was watching out the window leading to the garden Tommy wandering around and picking up as he cooked dinner. He had finished work with techno and Wilbur so he decided to make some dinner. Normally he wouldn’t let Tommy out this late but he was desperate to go out as soon as the rain stopped, not knowing it would go on till 5 pm. The worse part was that it was dark out. So he was making sure to keep an extra close watch.</p><p>Phil never used the worms usually he would make tommy to dumb the worms from the bucket into a tub and when he went fishing he would dumb them. It always made him feel bad because of how happy the kid seemed to be at thinking he was helping his dad so who was he to tell him?</p><p>Phil kept going back to how it was getting dark he was getting nervous at this point because of what could happen if something spawned in the garden? What if he looked away and something hurt or killed his baby boy.</p><p>“Dad, Chill he’s gonna be fine”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Your worrying about  him he’ll be fine but if you want we can go bring him in.”</p><p>“I think he should come in but I feel bad he been waiting to go out all day so who should I be to stop his fun but I can’t stop imagining him getting hurt like-”</p><p>“Dad your still panicking, look ill make you a deal we’ll go and help him find worms tomorrow” “Heh!” “Shut it techno, But we’ll go bring him now kay?”</p><p>“Ok, that’s fine.”</p><p>Wilbur grabbed technos arm and walked to the door, they shoved some boots on knowing he probably wasn’t going inside without a fight. Wilbur grabbed the key and unlocked the door taking to techno and only turning around when he saw Technos horrified face. </p><p>Wilbur looked on in horror as an enderman stood over his tiny baby brother, It towered above him almost 10’ to Tommys 4’. Its silk smooth skin warped in and out of reality. Black blood dripped from its mouth as he stared at the young boy daring him to look it in the eyes. </p><p>“Techno get the sword, TOMMY DONT LOOK UP UP BUBBA”</p><p>“Tommy looked slightly in Wilbur’s direction but still kept his head down noticing the tone in his brother’s voice. Tommy started to get scared when he made eye contact with his brother for that short second. He has never seen his brother that scared. Tommy’s brother didn’t get scared they were brave. He stepped up into his feet and shakily spoke.</p><p>“W-Wilby what’s going on..?”</p><p>“Dont worry bubba I just need you to stay still and dont turnaround.”</p><p>Tommy was looking at the ground so he didn’t see Techno run out the house Phil on his tale. By that time Wilbur had inched his way three-quarters of the way over to tommy. The creature at this point had gotten closer to Tommy to the point where they were basically touching.</p><p>Wilbur started to run when Tommy started to turn his head up to look at the fucking thing. Tommy made eye contact with it only for Wilbur to shield his eyes, pull him into his chest and drop to the ground completely shielding Tommy as Techno and Phil ran up with swords.</p><p>Its arms stretched as it went to rip Tommy from Wilbur Only to have two swords plunged into him the moment Tommy shrieked. Tommy watched as the thing was ripped to pieces by his brother and father till it melted to a pile of ashes.</p><p>Phil snapped his eyes around and hugged his youngest and oldest tight. Pulling techno along with him. Tommy was sobbing at this point so Phil just held his children in his arms until Tommy had calmed down slightly.  He still couldn’t get the image out of his head of the thing towering over his kids, as Wilbur lunged to protect him. How they would probably be  dead if they were a second late</p><p>“Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry, Im sorry,-” Techno grabbed his brothers face so that he was looking at him. “Listen here bubba you did nothing wrong so dont you even think about blaming yourself you hear me.”</p><p>Tommy nodded at techno before grabbing his arm and wincing. Wilbur looked at him concerned then he saw his arm before Techno and Phil stabbed it the thing’s claws must have clipped his arm and how he was bleeding a lot and definitely gonna scar. </p><p>Wilbur quickly picked tommy up and ran into the house putting him on a counter, grabbing a towel and trying to clean up the blood. Phil pulled himself on the counter and hugged tommy whispering comforting words into his ears. Wilbur patched up his arm while Techno went to get Tommy his blanket and his stuffed cow named Henry. When Techno had come back down Wilbur had bandaged his arm and petted Tommy’s head.</p><p>“It’s ok now Toms, how about we go and watch UP since Dads never gonna let you out the house” Phil picked up tommy walking to the couch with techno and Wilbur following behind him.</p><p>Phil laid down on the couch putting Tommy on his stomach with Techno and Wilbur cuddling into his side. Techno had given tommy his stuffed cow who he was now cuddling close to his chest and Wilbur had pulled the blanket over them as he put the movie on.  </p><p>“Yep! You’re never leaving the house ever again!”</p><p>“NO! I wanna go outsideeee”</p><p>“Nope never”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love family fics they're amazing also here are my socials:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/pro_moth_13/<br/>https://twitter.com/pro_moth?lang=en<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dietcokecripted</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>